stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enterprise1981
12:47, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Redirects Hi there, I think I can help with your problem of multiple redirects. The best thing to do is: * Transfer all of your data (i.e. all information on Jack Bauer, et al) to the one page, in this case List of 24 characters referenced in Star Trek fanon. ** Each character should have their own header, like Jack Bauer . * Then, on the original pages, add #REDIRECTList of 24 characters referenced in Star Trek fanon#character's name where character's name is replaced by the character's name in the header. **So, doing this for Jack Bauer, you'd put #REDIRECTList of 24 characters referenced in Star Trek fanon#Jack Bauer. *Save the file. *Repeat. Hope this helps! --usscantabrian 01:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to say you need to delete the rest of the file in order to make the redirect work. So the entire file should say #REDIRECTList of 24 characters referenced in Star Trek fanon#Jack Bauer --usscantabrian 20:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Starship links and other links in your character articles Hi there, I just edited your Ronnie Kozar and another article as the starship links were incorrect. On this wikia, we have the starship title in the following format: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). So when you enter a link, and use the uss template, this is entered as . Note the "USS" is included in the link. Characters do not include their ranks in the page name, i.e. Gul Dukat is simply listed as Dukat (unless we know his first name). When you enter a link for Gul Dukat, it should look like Gul Dukat unless you have used the Gul link previously in the article. (It should only be made a link in your first entry, in most cases.) Also, if you could sign in when creating and editing articles, it would be appreciated. Thanks. --usscantabrian 19:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Don't blank pages If you misspell an article title don't just blank the page, tag it with . – 07:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Crossing paths... ;-) Hi...I just wanted to let you know to please feel free to contact me should our repeated crossing of paths cause any problems with the articles that you and I are working on. (For instance...I can't believe what different Turrels you and I have!) I will always be willing to chat with you to avoid any possible confusion. Thanks...just an FYI! ;-) Nerys Ghemor 06:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Mard The template automatically adds the category. No need to do it yourself. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 23:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Erroneous link? I THINK you may have the wrong Thalek linked to, in your article about Sentok Nor...just an FYI. :-) Nerys Ghemor 03:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. Hard to keep track of which Hidden Frontier pages are here and which are on the HF website's wiki.– Enterprise1981 17:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Volan III Hi...BTW, please remember to sign your comment by putting 4 tildes at the end of your comments. Anyway, I have seen it done both ways in various articles. Some have two different people's fanfic continuities meshed into one article (like the True Way and Elim Garak pages, but others show it separately. Some have it in different headings like what's been done in the Volan III situation...and in a few cases where something is SO fundamentally different as to almost be a separate situation or character, a new article is created, like the one for my "good twin" Skrain Dukat. Nerys Ghemor 03:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC)